capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Shusaku Uchiyama
Shusaku Uchiyama (内山 修作) is a former Capcom music compoer who contributes mainly to the Mega Man and Resident Evil series. His style of music usually employs synthetic instruments. He is best known for composing the music for Mega Man 8, because of which he was able to contribute a Robot Master theme for Mega Man 10 based on an unused theme found in a beta version of the former title. As of Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City, he appears to have left the company to join B.P.M. Studios, Inc. He later returned in a freelance capacity to work on the soundtrack of the Resident Evil 2 remake. Production History *''Mega Man X3'' (PSX, Saturn and PC Versions) (1996/1998) No in-game credit list; music composition & arrangement *''Mega Man 8'' (1996/1997) -- Sound Composer (BGM) (as Syusaku Uchiyama) *''Resident Evil: Director's Cut'' (1997) -- Music Data Edit (Sound) *''Resident Evil 2'' (PSX, PC and Dreamcast Versions) (1998/1999) -- Music Composition (Sound) *''Resident Evil 2'' (N64 Version) (1999) -- Music Composition (Sound) (Original Staff) *''Devil May Cry'' (2001) -- Sound (Technical Cooperation) (as Syusaku Uchiyama) *''Resident Evil'' (GCN Version) (2002) -- Lead Composer/Arranger (Sound Unit) (Game Part Crew) *''P.N.03'' (2003) -- Music Composer *''Gyakuten Saiban Gyakuten Omake Disc'' (CD) (2004) *''Under The Skin'' (2004) -- BGM (Special Thanks) *''Resident Evil 4'' (GCN Version) (2005) -- Composer/Arranger (Sound) *''Resident Evil 4'' (PS2 and PC Versions) (2005/2007) -- Composer/Arranger (Sound) (Original Game Crew), Composer/Arranger (Sound) (Playstation 2 Version Team) *''Rockman EXE 5DS & 6 Music Complete Encyclopedia'' (CD) (2006) (as Syusaku Uchiyama) *''Devil May Cry 4'' (2008) -- Composer *''Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack'' (CD) (2008) *''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles'' (2009) -- Music *''Mega Man 10'' (2010) -- Music Composer (Inti Creates Staff) *''Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack'' (CD) (2010) *''Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City'' (2012) -- Composer (B.P.M Studios, Inc.) (Audio) *''Resident Evil: Damnation'' (2012) -- Composer *''Resident Evil 2'' (2019) -- Composer Song Credits Mega Man X3'' (PSX, Saturn and PC Versions)' *Gravity Beetbood Demo -- Composition (w/Manami Matsumae), Arrangement *Gravity Beetbood Stage -- Arrangement *Acid Seaforce Demo -- Composition (w/Manami Matsumae), Arrangement *Acid Seaforce Stage -- Arrangement *Screw Masaider Demo -- Composition (w/Manami Matsumae), Arrangement *Screw Masaider Stage -- Arrangement *Shining Tigerd Demo -- Composition (w/Manami Matsumae), Arrangement *Shining Tigerd Stage -- Arrangement *Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *Doppler Demo -- Arrangement 'Mega Man 8 (PSX Version)' *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Opening Stage 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Opening Stage 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Mid Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Wily -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Start -- Arrangement *Frost Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Clown Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Tengu Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Grenade Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Duo -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Blues -- Arrangement *Sword Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Aqua Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Astro Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Search Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Warning -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Arrangement *Get a Weapon -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Right Laboratory -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Wily Stage Map -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Wily Stage 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Wily Stage 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Wily Stage 3 -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Forte -- Arrangement *Dr. Wily Stage 4 -- Composition & Arrangement *Wily Machine -- Composition & Arrangement *Wily Capsule -- Composition & Arrangement *Last Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement *Towards Earth -- Composition & Arrangement *VS Forte -- Composition & Arrangement *Time of Awakening -- Composition & Arrangement *Revived Memories -- Composition & Arrangement *Wily Castle Discovery -- Composition & Arrangement *VS Giant Gori-Three -- Composition & Arrangement *Wily's World Conquest Declaration -- Composition & Arrangement *Rockman in Danger -- Composition & Arrangement *Duo Appearance -- Composition & Arrangement *Reminiscence -- Composition & Arrangement *Still Life -- Composition & Arrangement *Blues -- Composition & Arrangement *Mega Man 8 Opening Theme -- Composition & Arrangement Overseas version 'Mega Man 8 (Saturn Version)' *Tengu Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Cut Man Stage -- Arrangement *Wood Man Stage -- Arrangement 'Resident Evil 2 (PSX, PC and Dreamcast Versions)' *Annette's Recollection -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Syun Nishigaki) Uchiyama did the first half only *The First Floor -- Composition & Arrangement *The Second Floor -- Composition & Arrangement *Sherry's Theme -- Composition & Arrangement *The Basement of Police Station -- Composition & Arrangement *One More Kiss -- Composition & Arrangement *And After That... -- Composition & Arrangement *Drove the passengers to be the living dead -- Composition & Arrangement *Left alone? -- Composition & Arrangement *Above the blood pool -- Composition & Arrangement *Nothing more to do here -- Composition & Arrangement *Madness under the mask -- Composition & Arrangement *Heads up! -- Composition & Arrangement *The gigantic alligator -- Composition & Arrangement *"It" is after you -- Composition & Arrangement *The shadow is gone? -- Composition & Arrangement *Under cover of darkness -- Composition & Arrangement *Long and gloomy underground passage -- Composition & Arrangement *Dawn never fails to come -- Composition & Arrangement '''Gyakuten Saiban Gyakuten Omake Disc *Gyakuten Saiban ~2003 Promotion Image Soundtrack -- Arrangement Rockman EXE 5DS & 6 Music Complete Encyclopedia *Digital Strider ~strident mix~ -- Remixed by Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack *Thunder Tornado (Tornado Man Stage) -- Arrangement, Keyboards, Vocorder, Computer Programming Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles *Memories -- Composition & Arrangement *Overture (long ver.) -- Composition & Arrangement *South Land -- Composition & Arrangement *Sleeping Beauty -- Composition & Arrangement *Dead Running -- Composition & Arrangement *Hydra -- Composition & Arrangement *Encounter -- Composition & Arrangement *Raccoon City -- Arrangement *Dark Alley -- Composition & Arrangement *Tea Time -- Composition & Arrangement *Horror -- Composition & Arrangement *The Front Hall -- Arrangement *Licker -- Composition & Arrangement *In Pursuit of Sherry -- Composition & Arrangement *"T"-A -- Arrangement *G Adult Body -- Arrangement *The First Mutation of "G" -- Arrangement *Drainage -- Composition & Arrangement *Death Match -- Composition & Arrangement *Escape from the Laboratory -- Arrangement *The Third Mutation of "G" -- Arrangement *The Fourth Mutation of "G" -- Arrangement *"T"-B -- Arrangement *The Final Mutation of "G" -- Arrangement *Survivors -- Composition & Arrangement *Floating Memories -- Composition & Arrangement *Dark Pressure -- Composition & Arrangement *Water Devil -- Composition & Arrangement *Jabberwock -- Composition & Arrangement *Conviction -- Composition & Arrangement *Blood Relation -- Composition & Arrangement *Veronica Complex -- Composition & Arrangement *Desperation -- Composition & Arrangement *Blood Judgment -- Composition & Arrangement *End of the Road -- Composition & Arrangement *The Return -- Composition & Arrangement *Darkness Falls -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending & Sleeping Beauty -- Composition & Arrangement Mega Man 10 *Absolute Chill (Chill Man Stage) -- Composition & Arrangement Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack *Absolute Chill -- Composition & Arrangement Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City *Main Title -- Composition & Arrangement *The U.S.S. Soldiers -- Composition & Arrangement *Wolfpack -- Composition & Arrangement *Briefcase -- Composition & Arrangement *The Terrible Power of "G" -- Composition & Arrangement *Tragedy -- Composition & Arrangement *City Hall -- Composition & Arrangement *Confrontation -- Composition & Arrangement *Betrayal -- Composition & Arrangement *Grapple I -- Composition & Arrangement *A Threat Silently Lying in Wait -- Composition & Arrangement *Raccoon City Hospital -- Composition & Arrangement *The Sniper -- Composition & Arrangement *Escape -- Composition & Arrangement *Downtown Area -- Composition & Arrangement *The Gray Sky -- Composition & Arrangement *Blackout -- Composition & Arrangement *Zombie Attack I -- Composition & Arrangement *Street -- Composition & Arrangement *Out of Control -- Composition & Arrangement *Restart -- Composition & Arrangement *Zombie Attack II -- Composition & Arrangement *Police Department -- Composition & Arrangement *Runaway Police Car -- Composition & Arrangement *Umbrella Choppers -- Composition & Arrangement *Plan B -- Composition & Arrangement *You Are Dead -- Composition & Arrangement *Tyrant -- Composition & Arrangement *Wolfpack (Reprise) -- Composition & Arrangement *Restricted Access -- Composition & Arrangement *Concealed Enemy -- Composition & Arrangement *Witnessing Their Farewell -- Composition & Arrangement *Resurrection from the Flames -- Composition & Arrangement *Pursuit (Confrontation II) -- Composition & Arrangement *Capture -- Composition & Arrangement *Atrocity -- Composition & Arrangement *"We've Got Orders" -- Composition & Arrangement *End Roll 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *End Roll 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *The Spec Ops Team -- Composition & Arrangement *Command -- Composition & Arrangement *Raccoon City -- Composition & Arrangement *Echo Six -- Composition & Arrangement *Pursuer -- Composition & Arrangement *Thrash -- Composition & Arrangement *My Last Round -- Composition & Arrangement *Grapple II -- Composition & Arrangement *Zombie Attack III -- Composition & Arrangement *Massive Explosion -- Composition & Arrangement *Not Quite Down for the Count -- Composition & Arrangement *Nemesis -- Composition & Arrangement *Blast Furnace -- Composition & Arrangement *Map Found -- Composition & Arrangement *Sewers -- Composition & Arrangement *Umbrella's Facility -- Composition & Arrangement *The Lost Child -- Composition & Arrangement *Anxiety -- Composition & Arrangement *Confident Progress -- Composition & Arrangement *Labyrinth -- Composition & Arrangement *Counter-Attack -- Composition & Arrangement *Grapple III -- Composition & Arrangement *Parasite Swarm -- Composition & Arrangement *Deafening Silence -- Composition & Arrangement *Breakthrough -- Composition & Arrangement *Sharp Claws -- Composition & Arrangement *Despair -- Composition & Arrangement *Close Call -- Composition & Arrangement *Train Yard -- Composition & Arrangement *An Enemy to Fear -- Composition & Arrangement *Success! -- Composition & Arrangement *Take Two -- Composition & Arrangement *Close Quarters Combat -- Composition & Arrangement *The Spec Ops Team (Remix) -- Composition & Arrangement *Atrocity (Original Ver.) -- Composition, Arrangement (w/Kazuki Kuriyama) *Transformation -- Composition & Arrangement Category:Composers Category:Former Capcom Staff Category:Articles in need of images Category:Real-life people Category:Male people